


The Morning After

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up after his first full moon with Derek.<br/>The pack finds out stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

I woke up with my head buried in Derek’s neck. The full moon was over, I’d made it through without turning, trying to kill, or challenging Derek. Mostly, we just cuddled and slept. I thought my first full moon would be a little more exciting than that, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re in an established pack, and not newly turned, without anyone other than a human, like Scott had been. Under me, Derek was still asleep, though my movements were bringing him back out of his dreamland. I reached for my phone, knowing that’d fully wake Derek up. It was a little past noon. We’d slept for a while, so I guessed breakfast was out.  
  
“How’re you feeling, Stiles?” Derek asked me, his hand rubbing my shoulder.  
  
“I’m good. Better now that I know I’m free on full moons. Not that being here with you was bad, but now we can stay in an actual bed.” I pushed him back, poking his shoulder. “That being said” I leaned forward, kissing his lips “Can we call someone to let us out of here. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”  
  
“It’s past time for breakfast, so how about I take you out for lunch?” He pulled me over on top of him, kissing my lips, then my neck, running his hands down my sides and stopping on my ass. Of course, just as my hands found their place on his chest, Isaac chose that moment to walk down the stairs to let us out of the room.  
  
He stopped at the bottom step, blinking at us. I guess he was trying to comprehend what was going on. “I’m not saying anything, except that I approve.” Isaac said unlocking the steel door and heading back up the stairs.  
  
“I don’t think he’s going to tell anybody, but it’s good to know he’s on board” I joked with Derek, kissing him again. “Come on Sourwolf, I’m hungry, and you owe me food!” I got up, pulling him with me. In a surprise movement, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling my back flush against his chest and kissed my neck. He then pushed me forward, though not giving any space until we parted to head up the stairs.  
  
“So, what do you want for lunch, Stiles? You pick, I buy.” Derek told me.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, Der. Very dangerous.” I joked with him.  


 

* * *

  
  
Lunch turned out to be pretty simple. We got Chinese and ate in the park. I was surprised; Derek was the first to bring up what was going on between us.  
  
“Stiles, I think you should know, what it is I feel for you, it’s a bit more than like. You could call it love, but it feels like it’s stronger than that. I…Stiles, I’ve felt drawn to you for a while now, ever since we met even. Werewolves don’t take mates the way actual wolves do, but this feels like it’s stronger like that, like we were meant to be together, in some way, shape or form.” Derek was shying away now.  
  
“Derek, whatever this is, I want it. I want you, as if it hasn’t been painfully obvious even before I became a werewolf, it definitely is now. Even I could smell my arousal then.” I laughed, the joke lightening the mood. “So, boyfriends?” I asked him.  
  
“ Boyfriends…” Derek repeated, though it wasn’t a question, more a statement of acceptance.  
  
“So, how do we tell the pack? I’m sure we don’t want them to just all walk in and find out the way Isaac did. Do we?” I asked, hoping like hell that wasn’t what he wanted.

“I say we gather them around tonight, and tell them that way. Scott and Isaac know, but they’ll be there anyway so it can be one big reveal, even if they already know your furry little secret.” Derek joked.  
  
“Our furry little secret, wait, are we going to have a movie night or something?” I had an idea for a reveal; I just needed Derek to be on board.

“We could do that” was all he said.

“Well, I was thinking, Isaac walked in on us right. And Scott, well Scott kind of but not really ruined the moment the first time. Maybe, to traumatize them all, we could hold a movie night, and just be normal. Sit together, like usual, but instead of holding my hand under the blanket like last time, this time you can just come out right and kiss me. Or something, I don’t know, it’s an idea.”  
  
Derek grinned smugly. “It gets me close to you, let’s do it. Besides, they’re going to need to get used to it anyway.”

 

* * *

  
  
That night, as the pack began arriving to the house, and Derek came back with the pizza, the show was a go.

After having eaten their share of pizza, which meant the kitchen was currently a warzone of pizza boxes and paper plates, they all settled down to watch the movie. They chose Dredd, because no, they were not going to watch The Notebook one more time.

I walked into the room to see Derek on one end of the couch with Isaac, Erica and Boyd the rest of the way down. Jackson and Lydia took one of the chairs, while Scott and Allison were in the other. Danny was sitting on the smaller couch by himself. I looked at Isaac, and with a simple nod and a blush to his cheeks he went to sit on the other couch with Danny.  
  
I sat next to Derek, pushed right up against him. No one so far thought anything of it, aside from the two who knew. The movie started up, the lights dimmed, so I leaned in a bit more, resting my head on Derek’s shoulder.

About half way through, I turned my head up and kissed him lightly. I was only going for a light kiss, to see if anyone noticed, but Derek snuck his arm behind my back pulling me further into his lap and deepened the kiss. And still, no one noticed. One would think Erica or Boyd would have noticed, but they were too deep into each other, as Derek and I were becoming.  
  
Derek trailed kisses and light bites down to my neck and I giggled. This finally caused someone to notice. That someone just had to be Scott.  
  
“Come on guys, really. Some of us are trying to watch the movie!” He complained, which got everyone else’s attention.  
  
“It’s about damn time you guys!” Erica sprang up.

“Really, took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to make a potion…” Lydia chimed in.

“Well, Stiles… I guess this answers the age old question ‘Am I attractive to gay men?’ now, doesn’t it?” Danny was the last to say anything.

“It does, it does.” I said. So this was my life now. I had a werewolf boyfriend, who loves me. My dad was in the know about everything supernatural and furry going on in Beacon Hills. Who knows what’d be in store tomorrow, but for now, this was enough. This, my pack, my family, was all I needed, was all any of us needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is short. Kind of like the rest of the works in the series. 
> 
> I felt I needed to find a place to end this, so I decided why not fluffyish pack movie night with a little kissing. It is what it is, even though it's probably bad. 
> 
> Shameless Self Promotion [Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles](%E2%80%9Dlilwolfiestiles.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> This is the end of this series... unless I figure out something more to do with it. Thank you to those who read it!


End file.
